You've Got Me From Hello
by KMsDhae
Summary: ini baru prolog.. gak bisa bikin summary. intinya cerita KyuMin


"You've Got Me From Hello"

Prolog

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan JungMo, kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat itu merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya, pernikahan mereka. Kehancuran bagi segalanya, bagi hati SungMin, dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

_Teganya JungMo! _Tak henti-hentinya SungMin meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu di dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu, sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal, yang entah kenapa Sungmin angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan, yang menangis, mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Jungmo dan mengatakan bahwa Jungmo telah meninggalkannya tanpa mau bertanggungjawab.

Oh, tentu saja Sungmin pada awalnya tak percaya, tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu. Dan meskipun saat itu Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Jungmo tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, Jungmo tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu kepadanya.

Sungmin mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu, dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Jungmo, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian, siang itu di sebuah café di ujung jalan, seluruh keyakinan Sungmin dijungkirbalikkan. Perempuan itu, Ana namanya, sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Sani, seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Di sana ada foto-foto mesra Jungmo dan Anna, yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja! Seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium pipi, berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Anna juga menunjukkan pesan-pesan mesra mereka, dari nomor Jungmo. Bahkan Jungmo tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan Sungmin. Lalu seakan semua bukti belum cukup menghancurkan hari Sungmin, Anna dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Jungmo. Dan bahwa sekarang keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Jungmo.

Hati Sungmin seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah, bukan hanya karena Jungmo berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tetapi juga karena Jungmo telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Sungmin tentang lelaki yang baik.

Sungmin selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang, duapuluh lima tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun kadang dia membiarkan Jungmo mencium bibirnya, tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Jungmo pernah suatu kali meminta lebih, tetapi Sungmin mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya, nasehat ibunya. Bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik, akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya. Jungmo saat itu menerima penjelasan Sungmin dengan lembut, dan bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin, jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya, seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Jungmo – dan semua laki-laki lainnya – hancur seketika itu juga. Jungmo telah tidur dengan Anna, lebih dari pada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa memaafkan Jungmo?

Malam itu Sungmin bertemu dengan Jungmo, dan memaparkan semuanya, bukti-bukti yang ada. Jungmo tampak sangat marah, kepada Anna, bukan kepada Sungmin.

"Dan kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?" tanya Jungmo waktu itu.

Sungmin menatap lelaki itu. Yang dulu dicintainya, bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu, foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian, masihkah kau membantah semuanya?" Jungmin tercenung tampak ragu, lama kemudian, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memohon,

"Maafkan aku sayang"

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Sungmin. Sejak siang tadi Anna menemuinya, Sungmin bahkan tidak bisa menangis, dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang, berdiri di sini, berhadapan dengan Jungmo yang mengakui segalanya membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Jungmo, setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku percaya padamu! Aku menghormatimu… aku…", suara Sungmin tertahan oleh napasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Jungmo memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku… aku khilaf, tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Anna dibelakangmu. Tetapi Anna… Anna, dia mengejarku, kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaanku dan aku bertugas membimbingnya, Dia… dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara, tetapi dia…. dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam, ketika hujan, dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku, berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya, dia… dia kemudian merayuku… dan aku….", suara Jungmo terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin, "Jangan… jangan sayang, jangan merasa jijik kepadaku… aku hanya laki-laki biasa, aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan, aku harap kau mengerti semuanya….," Jungmo mendekat, berusaha menyentuh tangan Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku", desis Sungmin geram, "Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidaksengajaan untuk kejadian pertama, tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi….Dan aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Jungmo frustrasi, "Dia… dia selalu menyediakan diri, dan kupikir, semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini, menyakiti kau dan aku, berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu? ...aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa Jungmo." Sani menyusut air matanya, semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan, "Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu, pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…. Itu sangat tidak bermoral.."

"Maafkan aku Sungmin, aku harap kau mau mengerti. Lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi, kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!", Sungmin mundur selangkah, "Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau… kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Jungmo-ah," dengan kasar Sungmin melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Jungmo di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMU, delapan tahun yang lalu. "Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita, karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi.," diletakkannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Jungmo, "Selamat tinggal Jungmo-ah."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Jungmo masih memanggilnya dengan lembut, mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Sungmin menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya, menolak telepon-telepon dari orangtua Jungmmo agar dia mau memaafkan Jungmo. Semua sudah selesai, babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya, seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Sungmin menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga, Sungmin mengepak segalanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Sungmin seorang penulis novel, dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau. Dia tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun.

Maka Sungmin memilih kota itu, kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh, kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Sungmin sudah bertekad, _persetan dengan semua laki-laki_. Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini, bahwa seorang Sungmin bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman mahluk jahat yang bernama laki-laki.

Author's note:

Cerita ini berasal dari sebuah novel dengan judul yang sama (_"You've Got Me From Hello"_). Ini salah satu novel favoritku, jadi sebagai upaya untuk menular virus novel, jadilah saya menjadikannya sebuah ff dengan remake. Semoga readers suka. ini masih prolog kalau pun readers suka saya akan meneruskan ke chapter selanjutnya dengan senang hati.

DhaeHae


End file.
